


kiss me like you wanna be loved

by xspacebound



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Denial, Fluff, I'm sure it will but, M/M, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher, and i also think it should really happen, the spoilers are messing with me man, they say i love u, which is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspacebound/pseuds/xspacebound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop teasing, fucker." Mickey groaned as he pulled his weight up and straddled Ian on their bed. Ian's swollen lips grinned up at the blue eyed boy. Fuck, how beautiful can someone be? Mickey thinks as he looks down at Ian. He doesn't let the red head respond and instead leans down to kiss him once more, Mickey's hand trailing down his stomach and under his tank top. Ian's hard bulge was hard to not notice and Mickey wanted nothing more than to get fucked right now.</p><p>*<br/>a one shot type thing set after 4x12 with a little smut mixed with fluff cause gallavich gives me a lot of feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me like you wanna be loved

The manifestation of his illness began to show around late March. The variance of his demeanor was unacknowledged at first, I mean, Mickey always knew Ian was talkative and shit and that was that, right. Yet, deep inside he could see something wasn't quite right with the way he would have endless amounts of energy day and night consistently. He didn't ask about it though, and trust him, there was a reason for that. Mickey had just got him back, he lost him because of fear and an idiotic sense of pride and he didn't want to cause him to retrieve and leave him. Ian was the only thing that made the slightest amount of sense in Mickey's fucked up mind. Ian wanted to be with him, no one had ever willingly spent time with him, just because. That's why when Ian began to shut down on the morning after Mickey's coming out, he felt his throat constrict with so much concern and panic, he just had to seek help, which if you knew Mickey at all, he never did. But this was Ian, his Ian and everything about this guy for some reason was incredibly important to Mickey. He went to the Gallagher house in search of that Lip kid, the one who fucks around with Mandy and apparently knows Ian better than most.

"College," Carl had answered when he knocked on the door once he asked where his eldest brother was.

 _Fuck_ , what was Mickey going to do? He didn't have many options, he didn't have the faintest fucking clue as to what could be wrong with Ian and he didn't want time spent doing nothing be the reason for something to happen to him.

Mickey knew it was bound to be pretty pointless but he asked Carl and Debbie to come and see, look at what was happening to the red headed boy that carried his heart in his hands.

Hours after they left, promising to come back tomorrow to hopefully try lifting his spirits again, Mickey laid in bed with an unresponsive Ian to his side. Mickey didn't even care that Ian took no notice as he scooted over towards his boyfriend his arms wrapping around his pale, still naked skin. He even pressed a delicate and soothing kiss to Ian's neck more for his benefit than Ian's to be honest. He just needed to make sure Ian was at least still there, still breathing, still solid and and warm beneath his finger tips.

"Don't worry, Ian, I'm here."

*

_"I could be wrong, but it could be bi polar disease like our mom,"_

Bi what? The fuck is that?

_"It's manic depression, Mick."_

He's low. We cheer him up.

_"It's not like that, he may have to be hospitalized."_

He's staying here.

_"He could end up suicidal."_

"I can take care of him.

_"It's mood swings, it can be almost impossible to handle."_

Don't fucking tell me what's impossible. He stays here, he's staying with me.

*

When Ian finally gets up, Mickey almost loses his mind from happiness. He knew, just knew his boyfriend wasn't crazy and didn't need no fucking nut house remedies to help him. Mickey recognized that Fiona was just trying to help, in her own way, but that was bullshit. Like he said, Mickey had just gotten Ian back, he was not going to let anything get in the way of them. Ian was his priority.

"I was just a bit off, is all. I can't believe Fiona actually thought I was what, bipolar like Monica? That's just ridiculous." Ian laughs, as Mandy looks on with a doubtful expression.

"I don't know, Ian. You were pretty fucked up, like --"

"Shut the fuck up, Mandy. He's good now. He ain't got nothing wrong with him." Mickey denies profusely, not letting himself believe that there might be a slight chance that maybe Fiona and Lip and the rest of the Gallaghers were right.

Mandy rolls her eyes and leaves the kitchen with crossed arms. It's what she gets for bringing up stupid shit. Mickey reaches across the tiny table and runs his thumb over Ian's hand as he stares at their clasped fingers, the difference between them was nice to look at with Ian's pale and freckled ones held by Mickey's tattooed ones. Was it possible he was in love? He wasn't even quite sure he got the whole concept of love, sure, he's watched those cheesy and unrealistic rom coms Mandy used to obsess over when she was younger and a bit more innocent. He saw how people fell in love and he remembers thinking how fucking stupid someone would be to be infatuated with another. Giving up opportunities, making decisions based on someone else's feelings. Mickey was a family man, but he was no sucker. He was selfish and cruel and a bully. That was him. Somehow, though, Ian found something in him he could latch onto and what? fall in love with? Was Ian in love with him? God, he sure hopes so.

"I--I'm really glad you're good again, you know." Mickey said.

"Yeah?" Ian smiles, his eyes lighting up as soon as Mickey looks back at him.

"Yeah." The next words push through his mouth almost unintentionally, "I missed ya."

Ian chuckles and places his other hand on top of Mickey's, creating a warm spark between them. "I was here the whole time."

"Not really, you were here. _But you weren't really here_."

Ian downcasts his gaze to their hands and bites his lip, hesitantly. "It was weird, I just kind of -- I don't know -- I just couldn't feel anything."

"Anything?" Mickey asks.

"It was a little scary because, I -- what I feel, you know, for you is the strongest thing I've ever felt and I almost couldn't even feel that."

Mickey feels high when he hears those words, a certain lightness falling over his shoulders because Ian fucking Gallagher felt strongly for him. No one else, just him.

He swallows the lump that has formed in his throat, "Almost?"

Ian nods, "Just almost. A case of the blues aren't gonna change my feelings, right?"

Mickey forces a laugh because he wasn't quite so convinced that a simple case of the blues made someone feel nothing, no matter the exception.

*

"I lied." Ian mumbles as they lay in bed a couple days later.

"Hm, bout what?" a sleep filled Mickey grunts.

"Remember the last time I came over right before I enlisted. I lied."

Mickey twists his head around to face Ian, who's on his side. "The fuck you going on about, huh?"

"When I told you I didn't come here for you. It was a lie. I did. I always come for you."

"Why?" Mickey asks, his full attention on his boyfriend. "Why'd you keep coming for me?"

Ian shrugs and places his hand on Mickey's cheek, their faces mere inches from each other.

"I guess it's maybe because I'm a fucking idiot or maybe it's cause I'm in love with you."

"Yeah," Mickey is surprised his voice sounds so normal right now, he's surprised he can even talk with the way he feels like jello at Ian's confession, "You are a fucking idiot."

Ian laughs and slaps at Mickey's cheek playfully before lighting caressing it, his smile and eyes gone into a genuine look of....love?

Mickey inhales contently, not wanting to feel anything else but the way he felt right now, someone loved him. He exhales, "I love you."

"Say it again, yeah?"

"I love you," Mickey promptly replies, needing to give Ian everything he asked for.

"Kiss me."

"You first, Gallagher."

Ian's lips need no further invitation and soon they're panting into each other's mouths, their tongues playing a game of cat and mouse. Mickey hitched a leg over Ian's hip attempting to get closer to the boy's body. Ian's mouth left his but almost immediately attached itself to Mickey's exposed clavicle. His wet tongue ran along the length of his sensitive collarbone making Mickey's breathing become erratic. Ian always knew the perfect way to get Mickey horny. Mickey thrusted up into Ian's harden cock, letting out a whimper at the friction. Ian's heavy hand came down to his hip and held him down, preventing him from touching his dick with his own. Mother fucker.

"Stop teasing, fucker." Mickey groaned as he pulled his weight up and straddled Ian on their bed. Ian's swollen lips grinned up at the blue eyed boy. Fuck, how beautiful can someone be? Mickey thinks as he looks down at Ian. He doesn't let the red head respond and instead leans down to kiss him once more, Mickey's hand trailing down his stomach and under his tank top. Ian's hard bulge was hard to not notice and Mickey wanted nothing more than to get fucked right now.

"You gonna fuck me or what?" Mickey inquires breathlessly as he pulls away. Ian quickly flips them over so he's on top and in between his thighs.

"You gonna let me fuck you raw tonight?" Ian's muffled voice whispers in Mickey's ear before he gently bites his ear lobe and that really shouldn't turn Mickey on as much as it does.

"Mm," grunts Mickey, his impatient hands tugging Ian's shirt over his head.

Ian helps Mickey slip his boxers off and proceeds to take his own off. Ian strokes his cock a couple of times before he's reaching for the lube in the nightstand. Mickey makes his move to adjust his position on his stomach before --

"Like this, I love you," Ian says, holding Mickey's arm.

Mickey's eyes instantly soften as he looks at the naked boy hovering over him.

"C'mere," Mickey mutters, wrapping his arms around the red heads neck and legs around his hips. Their lips touch softly and Mickey feels a trail of goosebumps form on his arms. Ian uses one hand to hold himself up and the other to lube his dick all the while kissing Mickey gently.

Mickey feels Ian's finger press into his entrance, trying to get him to relax. Mickey breaks the soft touches and says, "Give me three, yeah." Ian complies and soon enough Mickey is ready to take Ian's cock. He thrusts in easily, careful to be gentle. But as Mickey's whimpers get increasingly louder, Ian's thrusts match up in speed and harshness.

"Fuck, you're --," Ian stutters as he squeezes his eyes and tilts his head up, the pleasure consuming him entirely.

"Holy shit, Ian, don't fucking stop -- I swear," Mickey groans his words slurred.

He doesn't and instead continues on his rhythm of thrusts, the bed squeaking along with their movements.

"Won't," Ian grunts, his mouth close to Mickey's sweaty shoulder.

Mickey tightens his hold on Ian's midsection and reaches his hands into his hair to have something to grab into while he fucks him, roughly. He can't help the whimpers that escape his lips as Ian finally changes his pace and opts for a more slow and steady flow.

Ian moves his eyes first to Mickey's lips and then his eyes, the dilated look in them obvious. They look at one another as Ian gives his last few thrusts and Mickey is cumming uncontrollably with his back arched up in pleasure. His fingers dig into Ian's neck as he keeps fucking him. Ian soon after collapses on top of Mickey his release coming to him while he moans into his boyfriend's skin.

" _Jesus_ ," Ian breathes. "I love you, you know."

Mickey smiles in the younger boy's skin, catching his breathe before he replies. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> hope this wasn't a waste of your time, lovelies. thanks for reading,


End file.
